Biggest Fan
by sherlocked71976
Summary: a/n i'm currently fixing errors in the chapters but will actually start updating once i'm done with that. If you haven't read this story yet its about Nick Jonas and a girl who are both sick with the same symptoms. There's love, medicine and all that. R
1. ChitChat

Biggest Fan

Chap. 1

Chit-Chat

As I opened my eyes, a shooting pain ran through my head. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights that seemed to surround me." Where the hell am I?" I thought out loud.

"You're at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." A distant voice replied.

I looked to my left and saw where the voice came from. "Omigod! You're Joe Jonas!" I nearly yelled.

"Yeah." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I thought him and his brothers were on tour with, ewww, Miley Cyrus. "Wait. Where's Nick and Kevin?"

"Kevin's in the bathroom and..." he moved a little and looked down sadly," Nick is right here."

I followed his gaze until my eyes landed on the sleeping form of Nick Jonas. His curly hair looked greasy, like he'd been like that for days. His pale eyelids covered his deep brown eyes like sickly curtains. My heart nearly stopped. He looked like death. "How long has he been like that?"

"A couple of days."

"Well, what happened to him?"

"He had a seizure and hit his head. The doctor thinks it was caused by his diabetes. You had a seizure too. I overheard the doctors talking about it when they put you in the room." Joe explained.

"I had a seizure. Do they know why?" I inquired

"Not that I know of. They can't tell me anyway. I'm not related to you and there's doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Oh yeah, okay."

We were both quiet for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the different machines that Nick and I were hooked up to. Suddenly, Nick began to stir. Joe leapt up and ran to the door and called the doctor. A tallish blonde guy ran into the room. When he spoke I noticed his accent. It was either British or Australian, I couldn't tell. He was really cute too. Nick opened his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed me and a puzzled look came across his face. I smiled at him. Then the doctor turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chase" he said," I'm your doctor. You had a seizure. Can you tell me your name, birthday, parents names', and where you live. It's to check your memory to be sure parts of your brain weren't damaged."

"Ummm yeah. My name is Taylor Weislak, my birthday is December 9, 1993, my parents are Terri and Greg Weislak, and I live at 4411 Bromley Dr. Is your accent Aussie or British. Sorry, its puzzling me." I said.

"It's Aussie. My boss always calls me British though." He replied.

"Yeah. So what am I doing here?" Nick spoke up from nowhere.

Before Chase a chance to answer my cell phone, which was on the side table, went off and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood filled the whole room. Odd coincidence isn't it? I can't help singing along to it before I answer. It's my bestie Jodi. She sounds panicked as I talk to her and assure her that I'm fine. I hang up as Kevin walks into the room.

"What's going on? What I miss?" He asked.

All I can do is look from him to Joe to Nick. Then it hits me. I'M IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE JONAS BROTHERS! OH MY GOD! I stifle a scream as Joe fills Kevin in on what happened. I look over at Nick who is being poked and prodded by Chase. He looks so helpless. I almost cry when he grimaced at the needle being stuck in his arm as Chase draws his blood for tests. Then the door slides open suddenly. I look and almost want to die when I see who is standing there.

"Nicky, are you OK? What happened? Why didn't you call me? I AM his girlfriend after all!"


	2. The Girlfriend

Biggest Fan

Chap. 2

The Girlfriend

"What's going on here?" she asked with her nasally, nasty, wannabe Tennessee accented voice. The sound hurt my ears and made me want to cut them off.

"Nothing [scoff] Miley. Your "boyfriend" had a seizure. If you "love" him so much, where the hell were you? I called you." Joe said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"You never called me, I had my cell on the whole time," she retorted as she turned to Nick "Nicky you know I would have been here sooner, but stupid over there obviously forgot to call."

"EXCUSE ME!!!!" I yelled at her, "Joe is not stupid. You're stupid. You were probably doing what all Disney stars do when their careers end, partying, doing drugs, gettin drunk, and having sex with guys you just met. You look hung-over to me, but let's consult with Dr. Chase, shall we." Before Chase could speak, the door opened and in walked my friends Claire and Jodi. Claire almost had a heart attack when she saw Nick in the bed next to me, with Joe and Kevin standing around him.

"HOLY CRAP DUDE, IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS! EEEEEEPPPPPPP!" She screamed.

"Who are these people?" Miley demanded.

"We're your worst nightmare." I told her, "We hate you skank and everything you've done to the world of music, TV, movies, and those guys."

"She hasn't done anything to us." Nick said.

"Like hell she hasn't" Joe said," she's been trying to change us and break us apart since you broke up with her the first time. She keeps insisting that we do things with her to "gain more fans", but every time we do, we lose fans. And friends too. Who suggested we wear skinny jeans and completely change our look: Miley. Who brags about being on tour with us: Miley. Who, during shows, tries to be playful with us and kiss ALL of us and ruffle our hair and stuff in front of our fans, especially the obsessed ones with the signs and shirts and stuff: MILEY. She hates me and Kev and absolutely loves you. Here's the thing though, we hate her too and you love her. So you're gonna have to chose man, us or her.

The room went silent. No one noticed the Chase had left the room. I, Claire, and Jodi were waiting patiently for his answer. I thought I knew it, but I hoped I was wrong. Finally he spoke.

"I don't need you guys. I'm better than both of you. I chose Miles."


	3. The Choices We Make

Biggest Fan

Chap. 3

The Choices We Make

"Fine then." Kevin said. He looked like he would cry. Claire stood up and went over to him and gave him a hug. Even though he didn't know her, he hugged her back. I thought she would die. She was grinning like a monkey on crack. Joe looked really upset too, but he held it in.

"Fine, but when your "solo" career tanks and your out on the streets addicted to something or worse, living in hell with her, don't expect us to help you. Now, as we are no longer associating ourselves with you, we are going shopping to get some baggy jeans, t-shirts that don't cut off the circulation in our arms, and a couple pairs of running shoes. I can't feel my legs anymore because of these damn jeans." Joe said semi-sadly.

"Whatever fags," Miley said "he doesn't need you anyway. He's got me and that's all he'll ever need. I make enough money for the both of us. He doesn't need to do anything."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS," I yelled as I launched myself at her "MILEY YOU COLD, HEARTLESS SHREW! YOU BROKE UP THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Jodi picked her up off the ground and held her against the wall while Claire and I took turns hitting her.

"We'd join in too," Joe said "but we were raised not to hit girls."

"She's not a girl, she's an it. What'd your parents say about hitting its?" I replied

"Nothing that I can recall. What about you Kev?" Joe said moving closer, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I can't think of anything." Kevin replied, also moving closer.

"WAIT! You guys have to stop" Nick said, "what if I say I'll dump Miley and never associate myself with her again? Then will you let me back in the band?"

"No. You have to actually do it. You can't just say you'll do something. You have to do it." Joe answered.

"OK I will. Miley, if being with you means losing everything that matters to me: my fans, my family, my friends, my music, then I'm done. And we're done with the tour."

"WHAT! You can't do that to me Nicky. I love you. Please, just think of all I've done for you. **I** made you famous!" Miley cried in a desperate attempt to get him back.

"They got famous on their own." Claire said.

"Yeah, they didn't need any help from you." Jodi added.

"Yeah, so get outta here before I call security." I stated. Miley stormed out of the room seriously pissed off. We all smiled at our good work.

"Well, we're gonna go shopping now." Joe said dragging Kevin out of the room.

"Yeah, and we're gonna go get some lunch. C'mon Claire." Jodi said.

"Mmkay I'll see y'all later." I said to my friends.

"Hey can you get me some stuff too?" Nick yelled to his brothers. The room got really quiet after they left. I looked at Nick and decided to turn on my iPod as he didn't look like he wanted to talk. Just as I was about to press play, I looked at him again. He looked like he would be sick. "Are you okay?" I asked. I never got an answer because he then started seizing. I hit the emergency button on the bed control within seconds some nurses and another doctor ran into the room. It took them a few minutes to settle him back down. All I could do was cry.


	4. Roommates

Biggest Fan

Chap 4

Roommates

The doctors were able to bring him back. I was so happy. Joe, Kevin, Claire, and Jodi had seen the nurses run into the room so they ran back to see what was going on. After they got Nick's heart rate under control, Kevin started crying. Claire hugged him again and started crying too. Joe and Jodi hugged too. I hugged my pillow. They all stayed until a nurse came and told them visiting hours were over and they had to leave.

Shortly after they left, Nick woke up. He called out for his brothers. "They aren't here. The nurse said they had to leave," I whispered, "If it makes you feel better, my friends are gone too. They left with your brothers. I think Kevin likes Claire. Same for Joe and Jodi. At least they're happy though."

"Yea well that's not fair. I had to break up with my girlfriend. And now they have girlfriends and I don't." he replied.

"Yea well I still have yet to get a boyfriend. Jodi's on her third or fourth and… I'm not sure about Claire. I lost count." I laughed.

"You've never had a boyfriend. ARE YOU SERIOUS! You can't be serious." He said like he really didn't believe me.

"Yea I'm completely serious. It's because all the guys I know are shallow and stupid. They all think I'm some fat, nerdy, tomboy who has no life."

"I don't know why they'd think that you're fat because you aren't. You don't seem nerdy to me, even if you are that's ok because I like smart people. You don't seem like much of a tomboy and you must have a life because you have friends. Your friends are weird by the way."

"I know. I guess I'm used to it by now. Weird people are attracted to me for some reason." I replied. Then I yawned really big. "Man, I'm tired."

"Yea me too." He said.

"Good night roomie."

"Good night roomie."


	5. I Must Be In Heaven

Biggest Fan

Chap 5

I Must Be In Heaven (Hot Guys Everywhere)

I woke the next morning to extreme pain in my arm. When my eyes focused, I saw Chase next to me. "Ow! What the hell? I was sleeping. Couldn't you wait like ten minutes to stick me with a needle?!"

"Sorry. You looked like you were fast asleep so I thought you wouldn't wake up." he replied apologetically.

I looked to the bed next to me, but it was empty. "Where's Nick at? Did something happen? Did he go home?" I asked worriedly.

"He's fine. House ordered an MRI for him. He should be back soon though." He said.

"Why does he need an MRI? Is there something wrong with his brain? Wait, who's House?" I questioned.

Before he could answer, the door opened and a really hot brown-haired guy walked in.

"Patrick. Hey man. I thought you weren't coming until next week." Chase said giving this Patrick kid a "man-hug".

"I took my vacation time earlier. I bought someone with me. I hope you don't mind. Hey Robin! Come here." He yelled down the hallway. Then, a shortish brunette walked in with a slightly taller brunette who I recognized as Dr. Cameron. "Rob this is Robin. Robin this Robert Chase. We were roomies in med school."

"It's nice to meet you. Patrick's been so excited to come here he practically begged the Chief of Staff to give him his vacation time early." Robin said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Patrick did not do you justice. You are twice as beautiful as he described." Chase said.

"Hey yea Aussie. You can flirt later. How bout for now you take this needle outta my arm. It friggin hurts!" I practically yelled.

"Oh right sorry. And guys this is Taylor. She's one of House's patients. The other is getting an MRI."

"He's got two patients? How does he manage that?' Robin asked.

"Well they have the same symptoms so it's easy to treat them."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." She replied.

"Yea ok that's nice. Who is House? I've asked like 20 times now. C'mon." I interjected.

"He's the head of the diagnostics department. He's my boss. You'll probably never see him unless you've got some big secret that proves to be the key in solving your case." Chase said.

"Oh ok." I replied.

"Hey I'm gonna go check me and Robin into the hotel. I'll see you later." Patrick spoke up.

"I gotta take this stuff to the lab to test it." Chase added.

They both left leaving me, Robin, and Cameron alone. "Are you guys sure I'm not dead or hallucinating. I'm seeing hot guys everywhere."


	6. So Many POVs, So Little Time

Biggest Fan

Chap 6

So Many POVs, So Little Time

Nick's POV:

"_God I'm so bored_," I thought to myself, "_Taylor is getting an MRI and Joe and Kevin are on a double date. Kevin's with Claire and Joe's with Jodi. It's so not fair. I'm stuck in the hospital and they're out on dates_"

Taylor's POV:

"Is it almost over?!" I yelled over the clanging of the MRI machine.

"Just a few more minutes." Patrick's voice said over the microphone.

"_God, this sucks. My best friends are out on dates with 2/3 of the Jonas Brothers and I'm stuck here. On the plus side, Patrick is sooooo hot." _

Kevin's POV:

"_Man. Claire looks so pretty,"_ I think as I stare across the table, "_I hope I look okay."_

Claire's POV:

"**_OMJ! I'M ON A FRICKING DATE WITH KEVIN FRICKING JONAS!_**_ Geez he looks sooooooooooooo hot in that vest." _

Joe's POV:

"_Holy crap I'm so hyper. Jodi looks pretty. I shouldn't have had that Red Bull. HAHA RED BULL! WEEEEEEE!_

Jodi's POV:

"_Man, Joe is really hyper. Note to self: don't let him drink Red Bull before going out in public. He is rockin' those red skinnies though."_

**MEANWHILE, IN HOUSE'S OFFICE…**

"Crap." Chase said as he lowered his head.

"I can't believe this." Patrick added.

"Yeah, so who wants to be the one to tell these kids they have brain tumors?" said House grimly.


	7. It's Not a Tumor!

Biggest Fan

Chapter 7

It's not a tumor!

"I can't believe this!" Nick said.

"How can we both have tumors in the same place? I asked in disbelief. Chase and Patrick had just come in to tell us what they found. Chase walked between our beds and put a hand on both of our shoulders.

"Patrick is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Both tumors are operable. We'll go in, get them out, and you'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes. I promise you'll come out of that O.R. alive and tumor-free. Don't worry." Patrick said, giving a comforting smile.

"Okay." Nick said solemnly.

"When are their surgeries gonna be?" Kevin asked.

"I've scheduled them for this afternoon." Chase replied.

"Okay." Joe said. After that everyone left, leaving me and Nick alone. We spent about twenty minutes staring at each other trying to think of something to say.

"Well… this really kinda sucks." Nick finally said. He looked like he would cry, but it was obvious he was holding it back.

"Yeah. Hey did Kevin or Joe say anything about their dates?" I wondered.

"Yeah, they said they don't kiss and tell. I'm stuck in here with a brain tumor and they're out there with two totally pretty girls having the time of their lives." He said semi-angrily.

"Oh yeah well my two bestest friends in the whole world are out livin' the freakin' dream and I'm stuck in here, probably dying, with the whiny little diva rock star who can't shut his mouth and stop complaining for longer than five minutes." I countered, getting out of bed and walking towards him.

"Yeah well look whose talking. You're the one who can't shut her mouth for five minutes. All you do is yell at everyone and blame the world for your problems." He retorted, coming closer to me with a challenging expression on his face.

"So this is your opinion of me." I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. We'd been rooming for almost a week and he never acted like this. I thought he liked me.

"Yeah it is…wait, Tay are you crying?"

"No, just leave me alone okay." I wiped my eyes and climbed back into bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just so frustrated and I'm scared and you didn't deserve that. But it is true. You do talk and awful lot." He sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at me. I smiled back and lent forward to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I understand. I'm scared too." I said. He tightened his grip on my waist and I held him closer. His body shook with sobs as he cried on my shoulder. I stroked his curls and told him everything would be alright. He cried for a good five minutes before pulling away and bashfully wiping his eyes. Then he just looked at me. I couldn't restrain myself; I leaned forward and kissed him. Right on the mouth. And he kissed back. He put his hand on my cheek and I shivered. I threaded my fingers in his soft brown curls as he pulled away. He smiled at me, took my hands from his hair and kissed them. Just then the door slid open causing us to jump apart.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but it's time for surgery. Nick, you're up first." Chase said. He wheeled in a wheelchair and Nick got in it, but not before giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. I gave his hand a squeeze and then Chase took him down the hall. A few minutes later Chase came back to take me to the Observation Room to watch the surgery. "I thought you might want to see what was gonna happen to you in a few hours. And make sure that Patrick doesn't kill your boyfriend." He said with a little smirk on his face.

"Count down from ten for me Nick." The nurse said putting the anesthetic mask on his face for him to breathe in the gases.

"Alright people let's do this thing. Okay turn the MRI on so I can see this thing."

"Yes doctor."

"Alrighty it should be right…where did it go? Uh Chase I think you should get Taylor an MRI stat. Okay guys wake him up and get him back to his room." Chase wheeled me out of the room towards the elevator. I stared up at him completely confused. How do tumors just disappear?

LATER, IN HOUSE'S OFFICE…

"This makes no sense." Cameron said.

"How do two tumors just disappear?" Foreman added.

"I don't know but we should figure this out soon. As in before it's left to the coroner to discover." House remarked. The team went to run more tests while House sat in his office and watched his shows. Which is what he was doing when I went to talk to him.

"Dr. House," I said, "are Nick and I gonna be okay?"

"I don't know kid, I really don't know."

AN: brownie points to the person who spots the Pride and Prejudice reference. (hint: its from the movie not the book!)


End file.
